


Warriors

by itsCharlie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsCharlie/pseuds/itsCharlie
Summary: Songfic to the Imagine Dragons song Warriors.





	Warriors

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little songfic I wrote back when I'd first started watching Supernatural/had binged through for the first time.  
> Enjoy :)

_As a child, you would wait_

_And watch from far away_

_But you always knew that you’ll be_

_The one to work while they all play_

 

He had been drinking for the past hours and there was no real end in sight. Over the years, Dean had built up quite an alcohol problem. He just needed it. Needed to shut down his brain, shut down the endless merry-go-round of his thoughts. The only way to do that was drinking, he had come to realize.   
But honestly, what can you expect from someone who spent his childhood, youth and now adulthood hunting every dark creature there is. He’d had to grow up so fast after his mom died in that fire. He had to protect Sammy, after all. He had to allow Sam to grow up as normal as possible and that meant that Dean was taking care of him at all times, playing substitute for both their parents.

 

_And you, you lay awake at night and scheme_

_Of all the things that you would change_

_But it was just a dream!_

 

Dean wished he could have provided Sammy with more than crappy motel rooms and cheap food. Wished to have had a normal family, for his little brother’s sake. However, this had always been his life and he didn’t know anything else. Dean loved being able to do whatever the fuck he wanted, loved saving people and hunting things and of course, loved the occasional get together with a woman or two.

Sammy was different there. Sam would be able to lead a relatively normal life without constantly worrying about the things that lurked in the dark. He had proved to be able to, when he had gone to Stanford, when he had been with Jess and when he had been with Amelia. Every time something had gone wrong though, it was as if Sam just wasn’t meant for a ‘normal’ life after all, despite really wanting it.

 

_Here we are, don’t turn away now_

_We are the warriors that built this town_

_Here we are, don’t turn away ow_

_We are the warriors that built this town_

 

Instead, Sammy had gone with Dean every time. They somehow always ended up in that car together, driving for hours and hours, talking or not talking, going after cases across the country. For Dean, that was all he wanted, all he truly needed. His brother, his car and a good hunt every now and then and Dean was as close to happy as a hunter would ever get.

 

_The time will come, when you’ll have to rise_

_Above the best, improve yourself,_

_Your spirit never dies!_

They had been threatened, tortured, possessed, they had fought and died. And yet they were still there. No matter what measures they had to take to defeat the evil in this world, they did it. Always trying to do the right thing. For the family, for their friends, for the world.

_Farewell, I’ve gone, to take my throne above,_

_Don’t weep for me because_

_This will be the labour of my love_

 

Dean got up to fetch more alcohol, almost running into Sammy. The younger brother was holding out one of the few bottles of whiskey left in the Men of Letters’ storeroom.   
“I told you to not drink so much, Dean.”   
Even in his drunk state Dean was able to detect the disapproval in his brother’s voice.

“At least don’t drink alone!”

And with that, Sammy sat down next to Dean and filled his glass with the deep copper liquid.

“You know”, he said after taking one sip. “I don’t think I ever thanked you properly. So… thanks. For everything.”

Nodding, Dean said: “Bottoms up!” and emptied his drink in one gulp.

 

_Here we are, don’t turn away now_

_We are the warriors that built this town_

_Here we are, don’t turn away ow_

_We are the warriors that built this town_

 

“We’ve had it good, you know”, Sammy started again after a while of just staring into the distance.  “At least for my part. I mean, sure, I wanted to lead that normal life everyone else apparently had. But I couldn’t. And I still had a childhood, because of you.”

Without consciously wanting it, Dean smiled. It felt good to hear this from Sam.

“And we established a pretty good business, I’d say”, the older brother said with a crooked smile, making Sam laugh.

 

_Here we are, don’t turn away now_

_We are the warriors that built this town_

_Here we are, don’t turn away ow_

_We are the warriors that built this town_

 

“Yes we have”

   
  
  



End file.
